


Sunday

by gindokidoki



Series: GinHiji Drabbles [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokidoki/pseuds/gindokidoki
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki break up.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHiji Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sad story ngl :(

Gintoki could still remember the day Toushirou said goodbye to him. It was a Sunday morning, and they were eating lunch together. It was only the two of them, Kagura was out at Otae's, so he thought the day began with a great start. Little did he know, he would regret that thought a moment later.

Gintoki's mind would never let him forget or rest easy at Hijikata Toushirou's facial expression that day. The way Hijikata had abruptly told him he couldn’t do this anymore. How their relationship had only been a burden. 

Not even finishing the meal, Toushirou left the house.

___

That day left Gintoki with many questions. Had everything they had together been so burdensome? Every moment they shared, were not appreciated in the slightest?

Did their unspoken vow shared under the moonlight truly only pain Hijikata, tying himself to a being he would much rather destroy?

He knew that they fought, plenty of times. They had their fair share of bitter arguments that resulted in someone storming out in anger and sadness or disappearing for days to cool down. Even had times where they called it quits, but they had always sorted out their problems after the harsh waves had died. 

Gintoki assumed this time would be no different, except Toushirou never came back. The former had waited days, which turned into weeks, eventually months. In each passing day, dread-filled his stomach, more and more. 

There used to be nights where they held each other after facing their relentless demons, but that had obviously stopped. There was no longer a smokey scent next to him as he slept. It was an unusual scent that warmed him, but it worked for them. Without that scent, that person, beside him, his body had been filled with coldness, frequently coughing and yearning for that presence.

Broken was their promise to mutually protect and support one another. It was his mistake to think he could maybe he finally found the person he could depend on emotionally and physically, someone he could trust to guard his back. 

If not an equal partner, perhaps a friend he could lean on, who wouldn’t pity him or shy away when he came around. 

But if not a friend, maybe an acquaintance who he could depend on to have childish arguments with when he didn’t want to think.

Perhaps Gintoki expected too much. 

Why didn’t he learn after experiencing devastating heartache with Takasugi. He broke that one promise with him. The promise to look after Shoyo. Why did he think he could open up to someone other than Shoyo, who loved and cared for him when he had no one, even until the day he was killed by his own student. Why did Shoyo even say thank you to him? All he could do was break his promises to everyone, creating suffering and agony to his loved ones. 

Maybe that was all he was meant to do, create pain. He was never meant to have happiness. 

A deep pang fills his chest at that thought. 

___

Gintoki often saw Hjikata after they broke up. It was bound to occur since they lived in the same city, but that didn’t mean he wanted to. 

Staring at his face only opened unhealed wounds. His chest would often tighten up and a floral scent wafted around him after Hijikata passed, never sparing a glance to Gintoki even after Sougo or Kondou greeted him. 

The aftermath of his ignorance was never tasteful. Gintoki’s chest would tightly string up and be filled the urge to hurl. The floral scent of Hijikata did not ever aid to put him out of his misery. Furiously he would cough and choke at the presence of the blossom’s scent, clawing his throat to somehow breathe in the fresh air. 

But one day, something new occurred. 

After drinking another day away, Gintoki drunkenly and exhaustedly staggered home. The Yorozuya had purposely avoided the bar he used to frequent with Hijkata, travelling all the way to the other end of the city, unable to handle the chain-smoker ignore his presence for a consecutive day. 

Unfortunately him, fate just would not let him pull himself away from Hijikata. While heading home, he crossed paths with Toushirou. Beknownst to the raven, Gintoki had entered his peripheral view. Hijikata still unaware of the silver-haired was beaming brightly at his commander. It was a look that used to be known to the other samurai. 

It was a look that Gintoki only ever wanted to see on Hijikata. It made him wonder when was the last time he saw that it on the man. He had practically forgotten how stunning the other looked when he smiled when there were no furrowing of eyebrows or a sharp glare in his eyes. 

That was all Gintoki could remember in the last months of their relationship, complete distaste for him. 

It marked the beginning of a sudden cold he could not get rid of and Hijikata displaying more hurtful displays of loathing. 

With the sudden thought of Hijikata’s anger and resentment, the tightening in his chest had disappeared. The uncontrollable force of retching took place, forcing the unknown objects out of his torso. He scrambles to hide in an alleyway, away from his former love. 

Gintoki heaves and chokes with the sudden force of flowers exiting his mouth. He uncovers his mouth, unable to drive away the force with his will. The scent of flowers circles him and the strong aroma makes the silver-haired sway.

He loses his balance and his legs buck, forcing his nostrils to inhale more of the fragrance. 

Through his blurry eyes, he sees tiny purple flowers scattered across the floor. 

Gintoki is unable to keep his eyes open any longer and falls asleep, surrounded by the clusters of purple blossoms. 

When the samurai finally awakens, he finds himself in the same position of the previous night. Wilting around him are the flowers from before. 

The man is confused by sight and unsure to how they had appeared, but is truly fascinated at the sight of them. 

The Yorozuya scoops up the petals. They’re wilting, yet there is a certain beauty to it. The fragility of the small thing was mesmerizing. He is somehow comforted at the sight of the tiny petal. They looked precious, being so tiny, unable to do anything but drift away by a light breeze. To him, they seemed much too priceless to be taken away by a breeze. So, he scoops up the petals and stores them in his kimono. 

By the time he finishes, he is already out of breath, chest heaving from exertion. Gintoki is at loss from the feeling. He never felt like this before, his stamina was usually something to be feared but why was he drained?

Gintoki waves away the first warning, only determined to get up from the dirty floor. Only on his fourth try does he succeed, with the use of the wall beside him. 

Slowly but surely, he begins his trek home, failing to realize the unfortunate situation looming over him.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I plan to post 2 different endings to this fic :D  
> Hope y'all stick around....
> 
> NO BETA cause mans just wanted to write LOL so dont be surprised if its a lil OOF


End file.
